


傻瓜派对

by elapuse



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapuse/pseuds/elapuse
Summary: 由一个弄臣讲述的，一个成人之美的故事。





	傻瓜派对

**Author's Note:**

> *小丑/麻风/小丑有  
> *盗贼×麻风（麻风单向）  
> （有不健全3P嗑药描写〕  
> *麻风被下药被睡的情节

  哈姆雷特只有一间酒馆。这一间酒馆里通常是没有娱乐活动的，除了自发组织的赌懈团体和楼上的妓院以外。但今天和以往不一样。十来个人：都是喝的微醺的住民：正围着一张被当成舞台的桌子一个穿着红色戏服的小丑站在圆桌上，拿着鲁特琴边弹边说：

  
“诸位给我买水的看官想听什么呢？我走过很多地方：见识过不少奇闻弄事，有长着猪头的士兵，有被缝了狼脸的王子，有当鱼人妓女的王后……你们说想要听带颜色的故事，我也不是不能讲。今天我就说一件在不久前发生的，我亲身经历的，荒诞又情色的闹剧吧。

  
“我来到你们这哈姆雷特已经有一年半：这鸟不拉屎的，圣光从不顾的地方！雇用我的是你们的领主，那个名下有大片地产，却没有任何人爱戴的贱人的后代。他有一个梦想，想铲除凭依在这块土地上的一切的恶意。而负责帮他动手的：是我这样无亲无故，死不足惜的疯人们。老兵，法外之徒，拿钱办事的人们，都睡在他安排的兵舍里，两人间；每一周都有三四个可怜虫要服从他的命令，去那些深不见底的造迹废墟中测绘或者找寻什么东西。他们回来的时候多半都失魂落魄，缺胳膊少腿：但这都是为了领主的理想而必须付出的牺牲不是吗？为哈姆雷特光明的未来于杯！

  
“故事的主角，是那个和我睡一间房的人。一个得了麻风病的可怜魂儿。他个头很高，能顶到这里的门框；他结实得就像个伐木工人，要不是他浑身上下散发着疾病的腐臭味道，你都猜不到他是个将死之人。麻风病已经把他的脸吃得于于净净了，他只好像个苦修者一样戴着一个黄铜做的面具，又把浑身的皮肤用麻布，绷带包的严严实实。和他住了一段时间之后，我发现他也是圣光的一个信徒：他总觉得自己是犯了什么罪责：才会被远中来承担这缓悒的死亡的。他虔诚得像个圣贤，谈吐伪善又端庄，仿佛他那脚就没沾过凡间的尘土一样。不止我一个人猜测他是不是曾经是什么养尊处优的人，因为某种阴谋或者命运的玩弄沦落到了这里为了一个发狂的领主卖命：在暗无天日的地下迷宫里以身涉险：就只为了讨口饭吃。

  
“没几个人愿音和他住一个屋。他们都还想活命。我是不太有所谓的：看，在挥霍生命这件事上，我是多么慷厩？我们俩都是不想活过明年的傻瓜，很快我们就钻进了彼此的被窝。我本以为他是个守身如玉的清教徒那样的人：但他没有怎么要我劝说就躺了下来。第一次和他做爱的时候，我明白了什么叫做奸尸。他看起来像一具尸体，躺在那里不知所措的样子也像一具尸体，把我真是累坏了。就好比，你愿意和一个聋子讲笑话吗？为了从他那里获得一丁点反应，我花了好多个晚上教他怎么去学着当个活人……

  
“对了，他还是个诗人文豪呢。在我们扎营休息的时候，他会掏出个小本子，用还有知觉的手指写下歪歪扭扭的诗歌碎片。那些都是拉丁文像我这个没上过学的可看不懂。但我会故音抢来他的紙片，按照自己理解的读音念瞎唱，把他逗得前仰后合。接着他会把这些草稿翻译成英文，要解释给我听；谁有空听他说这些没趣的啊。他还拿英文写过一首氅脚的诗给我：也许是词不达意，诗里说我是什么哈姆雷特的夜莺，嘴里带含他人鲜血的伯劳鸟。反正我实在是不懂这是在讽刺我，还是在夸我才华横溢。那信后来我给撕了，他也没见得有多伤心，总之你们大致明白了这是个什么  
样的呆瓜。

  
“事情的起因也是他该死的诗歌。到了冬天的时候，他突然像发了诗疯一样：有空就在屋子里坐着看一会儿灰蒙蒙的天空，低头奋笔疾书。在这个没有鸟语花香的地方，诗人能获得的灵感就只有自己的梦，或者一份突如其来的爱情。有时候他彻夜都埋头于自己的写作：到了早上，地板上滚着十几个被他蹋的紙团。在我还没来得及拿这些拙作的草稿调笑他的时候，他就拿来火盆：把它们全都烧了。有什么东西是那么见不得人的？我哪管得住自己的好奇心，趁着他一次被指派远征，把他在屋子里的草稿翻了个遍。

  
“那些字迹工整，有修改痕迹的是他以前的诗稿：不是我要找的东西。而在其中：我找到了一个信封。信封上没有署名，也没有盖上火漆，我纯当这是邀请人来拆开的音思了。你猜里面是什么？那莧然是一封用英文写的情书。

  
“我背不下来那情书，也没法复述给客官们听。但我记得清清楚楚，那封信的抬头是写给叫迪斯马的强盗的。“迪斯马，是那个强盗的名字。我才来这里混饭吃的时候：他就跟着领主在办事了。对，我怎么就没想到呢？那个活死人再怎么落魄，也自以为是个清高的人．他看不上盗墓贼，江湖术士，看不上以圣光之名行烧杀抢掠之事的骑士，也看不上以被取笑为生的艺人；但那个强盗说过，自己是来寻找救赎和宽恕的。就凭这一点圣光就能原谅人：带他去约定之地；就凭这点那个麻风病人就误把尊敬当成了倾慕，把傾慕当成了爱恋吗？

  
“我只记得几句话。他管这个杀过妇孺几童的强盗叫受难的人，说他萧瑟苦闷的样子就像一个徘徊在老路上的幽灵先生。信中他一直在道歉，说自己这种人没法承诺任何东西。他脑子还没烧坏，还是知道自己值几个钱的。他说：我只想知道，你是如何一人度过那些阴冷的长夜？这还不简单，去一下酒馆楼上，找几个闺女搂着就不冷了呗？“这封信他没寄出去，也没带在身上，所以我猜他根本就没有打算让谁看到的音思。他可能一度鼓起了勇气，用英文写了一封表衷肠的情书，却拿不出面对死亡的勇气来面对可能遭受的拒绝和唾弃。真好笑：在他眼里这个枯瘦的罪犯比那山高的猪形猛兽还要可怕。客官们：爱情能让人变成闯虎口的猛士，也能让人变成没骨头的懦夫说的就是这样的事情。

  
“我本想等他一回来就拿这封丢人的东西嘲笑他，骗他说我已经帮他把忘了送的邮件寄出去了：但当他推开门，满身是血地坐在床上，开始拆自己的裹尸布的时候，我就失去了表演的心情。逗弄一具尸体实在是没有什么好玩的：就像我实在不喜欢挖小猫的眼睛一样。他和我一样在不同的地方受尽了世间的嘲弄，早就在心上磨出了一层茧吧？我什么也没说，他也没有发现诗稿被我翻过了，我们俩相安无事的就这么过了下去一一才怪。

  
“即使他守口如瓶，对我这个行过房事的友只字未提那狂妄的爱恋，他那些肉麻又夸张的文字，情书字里行间的柔情在夜里只把我搅得是头皮，浑身都发痒；在白天，他看那个流寇的眼神就像一头情音绵绵的黄牛。没错，我是说过他戴着个黄铜面具，但面具总有给人窥视用的孔洞不是么？人的脸真是被塑造得这么精巧：只要这几厘的目光，你就能读懂对方内心的想法，更何况我还从那些情书里提前知道了谜底。

  
“这样下去那做贼的不问，这得麻风病的家伙也不讲，我倒是快被憋死了。我这人生平只痛恨两样东西，拿他人的疼痛下酒的位高权重者，和自己折磨自己，让前者得了便宜的假圣人。所以我就想了一个成人之美的计划。  
“我找了一个不该劳作的日子，按往常和这个圣贤病人上了床，又按照愤例拿出大麻鸦片之类的和他分享。他不知道的是这次我给他抽的是压实了的片子，比以往那些用来镇痛和安眠的东西要浓上两三倍。他晕乎得比以往快，也有点生疑，但他还没来得及质问我就两眼一抹黑了。不瞒你说，他断片的样子实在是好玩得很！那平时紧绷，端庄，粗大不中用的身体：现在瘫软在床上，丝毫不知我盘算着要对他，对他们做什么。

  
“我帮他换好了新的绷带和药，拿香水盖住他身上的腐烂味道，拿软膏绘他做好了被人疼爱的准备。然后机灵的小丑穿好戏服，溜达出门，果真在酒馆就找到了那个贼。你们是想知道，我的情人朝思暮想的流寇长什么样对吗？他长着一张枯瘦但俊朗的脸一一如果你能把风干的南瓜称作俊朗的话，他就是那种精雕细琢的南瓜。他年纪已经不小了，不是可以当处女的梦中情人的白脸小生。但我确实听过妓院的娘们说，他是这帮落水狗里比较讨人喜欢的那个。他有着一头单薄的黑发，后脑的部分为了方便格斗全都剃掉了：稀稀落落像狗啃的一样。他只有一件大衣：刮风下雨的都穿它，里面就只穿一件廉价的衬衫，说是方便自己移动。这就是麻风病人笔下所诓的幽灵先生。确实，他没有夸大其词，这个做贼的浑身上下都写满了半只脚踏进坟墓的丧气。他看人用的机敏的眼神底下，盖不住的是一种无边际的恐惧。他贪生怕死，被逼急了又要以死相逼，你们一定都认识一两个这样的人。

  
“我没有套近乎就在他身边坐下。闻闻就知道他已经在这里喝了半宿。一定是上周领主送他去了遗迹的深处，他看起来比往常还要形容枯槁。我扔几下骰子，给他抛抛绣球，他就开始变得快活起来。就像在座的各位一样！（鞠躬）我表演了几个戏法从酒吧的老板那里换得几杯麦酒。我送给他一杯，说庆祝我们还活着的每一天。他看到免费的马尿根本没有拒绝的音思，多半他觉得和我一起出生入死过几次，就可以信任我这个老弄臣了，根本没有想到我咱们的酒里都下了点爱情药……

  
“几杯过去之后你都能闻到他身上散发的燥热味道，我也是，毕竟接下来的事情我也打算一起和他找乐子的。所以我就和他说：你见过个子有门框那么高的妓女吗？他不信：以为我又在说什么有下文的笑话。我接着说，真的有，我刚刚就施舍了一个：她们这么大块头的：很难让没种的嫖客放心。毕竟你很难闭着眼：摸着一根树桩相的腿，还喊她闺女或者妹妹……那贼听到这里咽了口唾沫，脸上写满了好奇。我趁着话头继续说：她们生意不好，一个人的钱能做两人份的活一一我待会还要去照顾那大姐呢：你要是来了：她就多了一晚上的饭钱……

  
“再过了几杯之后，这贼开始说胡话了，走路也不利索。他连连答应说好的，要去救济一下那闺女，人是应该多做点善事的一一一边往楼上的房间去一边赖在我身上，拿我这个枯槁的小丑当拐杖。但我们终究还是走到客房了。房间里的蜡烛早就烧没了，在没有月光的晚上这里伸手不见五指。他摸到床边，脱了大衣：说晚上好。得不到回应之后他觉得很奇怪，问我姑娘真的在？人没走？

  
“‘晚上好，’稍迟一会之后：那床上的人半梦半醒的说。我也没料到他还能对话，看来这么大块头的人是还要多药会呢！不过定睛一看才发现，那麻风病人并没有真的醒。他就算听得到床边的人的对话，也只把这当成是梦里的幻影罢了。这很好：要是他一直像头死猪一样昏睡不醒，这一番筹划就解不了他的渴，我也没法从他灼热的爱情视线里得到解放了！现在他又能逃脱世俗压力的罪责，又能真的和自己朝思暮想的情郎相押入怀，我真是做了一桩美事啊。

  
“那强盗听到床上突然传来回话，就蹑手蹑脚的爬了上去。问，大姐：你的声音可真是有点低沉啊。他一点也不顾忌别人情面地说。‘迪斯马：这可是位母亲！'我也从另一边爬上床，略带责备地说。‘她刚刚接待了好几个客人，现在累坏了，嗓子也哑了。’

  
“你说那呆瓜有多痴情？他一听到我说强盗的名字，就像山谷一样喃喃自语：迪斯马，迪斯马·。这喝高了的贼，也许很吃性工作者的假装情深这一套，听到有人喊自己，俯下身去就要亲这个所谓的带娃大姐。我那夜猫子眼神看的真真的、他根本不晓得自己在亲一个男人，一个被疾病吃掉了半边脸的绝症患者。他认真的着那呆子的下巴，找准了唇，满怀怜爱地开始和人家交换唾液。我没法笑出来，所以我的五脏六腑就在那里哄笑。被梦中的幻觉这样一亲，那麻风病人也很是受用的样子，竟然缓缓的拿唇舌回以礼节。他对我的时候可没这么小心翼翼！不是说我在嫉妒：只是连死亡都能坦荡面对的人，竟然在这种地方藏着小心思，把爱欲当成是偷来的东西一样塞进床垫里的样子，让我实在是觉得滑稽。

  
“人在梦中也会记得罪恶感，足以说明他作茧自缚到了什么地步。这呆子一边拥抱着身上的酒鬼，一边念着说给圣光还是谁听的祷告词，什么什么，你果真不怪罪我？不埋怨我的爱？之类的鬼话。我爬到他身上，扶着强盗的小手枪，打让他们快点结连理，结果这醉鬼装的蓄势待发的样子，下面却根本没装弹嘛。我只好用手给他做了起来，他也很受用，毫不在乎被一个男人玩着自己的老二。他那过分机灵的手开始不安分起来，脱掉软皮手套后，在乎乎的麻风病人身上乱摸一通。这姑娘穿的好严实啊？他摸到绷带的时候问我。这不是最近天冷嘛？刚生完孩子不久的女人不能见寒气的。我说。

  
“他摸到了那呆瓜的奶子上，很满意似得说，你说的不假，真的像椰子那么大；说着就要去隔着绷带找那个被我叨大的奶头。麻风病人舒服得乱叫起来：这都是得益于我在床上的小功课，他才从一个木讷的文化人变成了虔诚的荡妇。我趴下去和贼一左一右的吮吸他的奶头，像两只饿急了的猴子。他的叫声听起来愈发可怜，让我都泛起同情心了；而那贼差不多也准备好了，我就扶着他的短枪，塞进了他的洞。

  
“也许是这一下的快乐太真实把他给弄醒了。在稀薄的月光下，我看到他眨巴着眼，被药物一度麻痹的意识云开雾散，真实感突如其来：他马上就明白这不是个梦，自言自语，怎么会，为什么会这样，下去，你不能……但强盗迪斯马还没醒，他更是在夜里睁眼瞎，看不见眼前的釗客挣扎着要起来。我扑上去，把他的手按在头顶，把手塞到他嘴里给他咬着，不让他继续发出声音。现在他还是个软绵绵的大玩偶，没有什么真正的力气。我看见他眼里写满了对我的谴责，不解和惊恐。但他下面的那话儿精神得很，饱满地可爱地挺立着。要不是我手上忙，我就该自己坐上去享福了。

  
“我真是对不起他，没把他药得完全失去音识。但他发现了迪斯马看不见自己之后：就不怎么挣扎了，也不再发狠咬我的小臂。这是我从他那儿获得的最热切的一个牙印。我贴到他耳边说：你真那么不堪的话，就背过去吧？他真的乖乖的趴了下去，把脸埋进枕头。贼拽着他的腰，很努力地展现自己的男子气概，把这可怜的发情东西顶得乱顫。枕头里溢出的词只有对不起和爱之类的……

  
“他们交合的细节我虽然想要细说，但是男人一干起来，无非也就是进进出出、出出进进，何苦让我费那口舌？看官们自己做爱不也是感觉上天堂下地狱，看别人做爱就像看两只狗摔跤一样，只觉得尴尬和好笑吗？

  
“接着那盗贼问了个问题，让我差点没笑断气。‘女士，我可以就射里面吗？'他好声好气的，口气像对一个私会的情人一样！老天啊，我见过对妓女股间动刀的嫖客，却没见过一个装做自己是情郎的嫖客！那麻风病人的眼泪都把枕头浸湿了，他犹豫再三，竟然‘嗯’了一声！好的喜剧剧本莫过于不是人写的那种。指的就是这种事情。

  
“后来发生了什么？你还想听后来发生了什么？你听得很开心，是吗？你们都听得津津有味：喝的啤酒都比平时多了些是吗？。

  
说到这里一声琴弦崩断的声音响起。站在桌子上的小丑踢翻了一片酒杯：围着看戏的人群开始怒骂或者惊慌，或者仍然在哄笑。

  
“你们还想听下文？还想他妈的知道我的感想？你们都是渣滓。你们就爱看我开心？看我开心！看他开心！你们这没有心肝的东西！！我要是给你切开瞧瞧，你看你绝对是没有心肝的——

  
他手里不知道什么时候多了一把匕首，和一柄镰刀。两者都沾着新鲜的血。现在酒馆里已经没有了笑声，只有嘈杂的尖叫。

 

END


End file.
